The Darkest Innocent
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: There was only so much a child could take before he breaks. Harry Potter reached his limit and let the sadness, anger, and pain fill him. He vowed to return the pain inflicted on him and make everyone pay for what they did. It took years of waiting but now he is ready to enact his plan. How would the Avengers face him when hurting him is the furthest thought in their minds? SLASH


**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**THE DARKEST INNOCENT**

* * *

**SUMARRY: **_There was only so much a child could take before he finally breaks. A young Harry Potter reached his limit and let the sadness, anger, and pain fill him. He vowed to return the pain inflicted on him and make every single person pay for what they did to him. It took years of waiting but now he is ready to enact his plan. How would the Avengers face him when hurting him is the furthest thought in their minds? Evil, Dark, Manipulative Harry. Dark-Fic. SLASH._

* * *

**WARNINGS: **This is a dark fic that portrays an antagonistic Harry. This story will contain torture, seductions, brainwashing, sexual activities and other things befitting a dark entity.

* * *

**DEDICATED TO: **_**lemonxlime15 **_

I don't know if this is what you were expecting but I was thinking of a way to fulfill your prompt with there being a certain level of innocence and madness inside Harry and this is what my mind came up with and I sure hope that you like it. I got so carried away writing it that I decided to make your prompt a multi-chapter one instead of that one-shot I promised.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: I SWEAR IT IS JUST LIKE MAGIC**

* * *

"What happened?!" Vernon growled out as he grabbed his nephew, Harry by the hair.

Harry whimpered in pain and tried to release himself from his uncle's tight grip.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed as tears began to fall on his cheeks from the pain of having his hair pulled

"You don't know?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Vernon shouted "You better start answering boy or I swear you would wish you have never been born!"

"Please! I swear I don't know!" Harry cried out as he pleaded his uncle to believe him "One minute the glass was there and it was just gone!"

"GONE?!" Vernon hissed through his teeth as he clenched Harry's hair tighter and pulled his head closer to him "You expect me to believe that the glass separating my son and that damn awful snake just disappeared?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BOY?!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth!" Harry said as he sobbed uncontrollably "The glass just disappeared it was just like magic!"

"Magic?" Vernon said to Harry in a soft voice that caused Harry to stop and look at his uncle.

Harry quickly nodded and hoped that his uncle had finally believed what he was saying.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry tried to nod while quickly explaining himself "The glass was there and then Dudley touched it and it was suddenly gone!"

"Dudley touched the glass and it disappeared?" Vernon calmly asked Harry

"That's what I saw Uncle Vernon." Harry quickly replied "Please believe me! Ask Dudley! He'll say the same!"

Harry looked pleadingly at his Uncle Vernon, begging his uncle to believe him with his eyes. Harry released the breath he did not know he was holding when his Uncle Vernon released his hair from the death grip his uncle had it in.

"Thank you Uncle V-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, hot searing pain filled his head as his Uncle Vernon struck him which caused him to slam into the wall and for his head to collide with and break the glass top of the side table near him.

Harry whimpered in pain as he shakily lifted his hand to where he felt the worst pain. He slowly moved his hand to his face where he saw blood along with sprinkles of dust from the broken glass decorate his hand.

Harry moved his gaze from his hand to his Uncle Vernon's huge frame that was towering over him with.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY SON IS A FREAK!" Vernon shouted at Harry

Harry curled in on himself as his Uncle Vernon continued to shout at him.

"MY SON IS NOT A FREAK! YOU'RE THE FREAK!" Vernon continued to rant

Harry shouted in pain as his Uncle Vernon began to throw stuff at his weak form.

From picture frames to vases and everything his Uncle Vernon could reach, Harry sobbed as he was hit over and over again.

'_Please save me.' _Harry weakly thought as his Uncle continued his abuse on his frail body _'Anyone please come for me.'_

Seeing his nephew's pitiful state, Vernon released a sadistic grin and approached Harry's prone form and lifted him up by the cuff of his shirt.

Harry whimpered as his body was racked with pain because of his Uncle Vernon's rough administration.

'_Please, can nobody hear my screams?' _Harry cried in his thoughts

Harry let out a pitiful noise, similar to that of a wounded dog, when he was slammed once again on the wall. His Uncle Vernon pinned his body to the wall and once again held his hair on a death grip which increased the pain he was already feeling.

'_Please someone, anyone! WHY CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?!' _Harry desperately cried to himself

"Let me tell you one thing you freak," Vernon hissed menacingly to Harry's ears

"THERE IS NO-"

Harry screamed as his Uncle Vernon smashed his head on the wall

"SUCH THING-"

Harry struggled as he tried to escape from his Uncle Vernon's clutched

"AS-"

Harry stopped struggling and was not able to move after he heard a sickening crack fill the air

"MAGIC!"

Harry felt his eyes growing heavy. His face was warm from the mixture of blood, sweat, and tears. His frail ten year old body was covered in bruises and his neck was positioned at an awkward angle and he could feel something inside of him reaching out but never reaching its intended goal.

'_Why me? What have I done wrong?' _Harry weakly thought as he allowed himself to just accept the comfort of death's embrace.

But before he lost everything he could swear that he saw a red-haired woman and a man wearing glasses behind his uncle crying and reaching out for him as his eyes began to close.

Harry weakly lifted his hand and tried to reach for the hands of the man and woman but he was unsuccessful.

'_At least I'll be with you now Mom, Dad.'_

Harry's hand dropped lifelessly on the floor.

The last thing he heard was two voices shouting his name in despair.

Vernon looked at the lifeless corpse of his nephew indifferently. He scoffed at his nephew's body and kicked his lifeless form on the side.

"Good riddance, freak." Vernon growled out.

A few hours of driving later and a big garage bag could be seen rolling down the forest side and landing unceremoniously on a small puddle of water caused by the rain that began to pour out the exact same moment that an innocent child took his last breath.

That was the day that Harry James Potter died.

That was the day that the Dursleys dropped dead, no policemen, no detective, no inspector, no doctor, no muggle, no auror, no healer, no wizard, absolutely no one was able to figure out just how the three of them dropped lifelessly on the floor of their own home.

That was the day that mankind gave birth to something so dark and powerful.

That was the day a child's eyes opened once more; a pink sheen covering his eyes before returning to its once haunting green; all traces of innocence gone only to be replaced with despair and fury.

That was the day the world began to near its end on the hands of the darkest innocent.

* * *

**BERN, SWITZERLAND**

**DECEMBER 31, 1999**

* * *

"Mr. Stark!" a man with long dirty blond hair and glasses who walks with the aid of a cane could be heard calling out as he followed a group of men and women towards the elevators.

Some of the guests looked at him weirdly and kept their distance away from him. But he did not notice and neither did he care. His sole focus was on the famed genius with a woman in his arms.

"Oh wow! Hey Tony" the glasses wearing man said once he finally got close enough to the man he was trying to catch the attention of "Aldrich Killian, I'm a big fan of your work!"

Tony Stark turned to face Aldrich and raised an eyebrow behind his tinted glasses, clearly unimpressed with the stuttering disabled man. The woman in Tony's arms turned to face Aldrich as well and gave him a confused smile.

"My work?" the woman said with a small laugh

"Who is he? He means me." Tony said to the woman

"Well of course," Aldrich agreed quickly before turning to the woman as well "but Miss Hansen, my organization has been tracking your research since you two were with M.I.T."

The woman, Miss Hansen, looked at Aldrich in contemplation as she along with the others with them began to pass through the elevator doors.

"Sorry, we're full." Tony's bodyguard began to say as he warded off those who wish to ride the elevator as well

Aldrich's eyes widened seeing the elevator doors beginning to close. He quickly stepped through and crouched under the arms of Tony's bodyguards so he could enter the elevator as well.

"Oh wow he made it. He made the cut." Tony nonchalantly said once Aldrich was inside the elevator with the others

"What floor you going to pal?" Tony's bodyguard asked Aldrich

"Well now that is an appropriate question," Aldrich replied quickly "the ground floor actually, I have a proposal I'm putting together myself."

Aldrich began to search for the paper he had while Tony ignored him and Miss Hansen merely humouring him to be polite.

"It's a privately funded think tank called 'Advanced Idea Mechanics'." Aldrich excitedly said as he offered the business cards to both Tony Stark and Miss Hansen.

Tony looked at him indifferently while Miss Hansen looked on at him in amusement as if she was questioning if Aldrich was indeed serious with what he was talking about.

"She'll take both." Tony told Aldrich "One to throw away and one to not call."

"Right." Miss Hansen said with a forced smile as she took the business cards and offered one to Tony

Tony ignored the business card and faced away while Miss Hansen rolled her eyes at both Tony and Aldrich.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM for short."Aldrich explained pointing to his shirt where the name was printed on "You get it?"

"I see that cause it's on your t-shirt." Tony said with a mocking smile

"Aw" Aldrich exclaimed, thinking that Tony was paying attention to his idea

"Ladies follow the mullet. Ladies first." Tony said as the elevator doors began to open

"Thank you. I'll call you." Miss Hansen said to Aldrich as she bypassed him on her way out of the elevator

Tony stood and placed his hands on the elevator doors as he waited for everyone to get out.

"I am titillated by the notion of working with you" Tony said to Aldrich once the two of them were left alone

"Yeah? Yeah!" Aldrich mumbled out as he looked at Tony Stark

"I'm just going to ditch these clowns and I'll see you up on the roof in five minutes." Tony said as he got out of the elevator "I'm just going to get my beef wet real quickly if you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, alright! I'll see you up there!" Aldrich hurried to say as the elevator doors began to close

"Damn betcha." Tony smirked as the elevator doors closed.

Aldrich bit his fist and tried to muffle the shout of excitement that he was about to let out.

He quickly pressed the button for the top floor and waited for the elevator to arrive at its destination. Aldrich was out of the elevator as soon as it opened and hurried to the rooftop with the aid of his cane.

He stood there patiently waiting for Tony Stark to come as his mind came up with different things to say to impress the genius.

Five minutes passed and Aldrich waited, still too engrossed in thinking of ways to leave a mark on Tony Stark's mind.

Ten minutes passed and he had formulated everything he would say to win over Tony Stark's support for AIM.

Twenty minutes passed and Aldrich waited still, thinking that Tony was simply late.

Forty minutes passed and Aldrich was beginning to feel the stirrings of hurt and rejection at the thought that Tony Stark might have lied to him.

An hour has passed, the fireworks signalling the New Year began and Aldrich finally gave up. There was no way that Tony would be fulfilling his promise.

Aldrich felt like his heart was being squeezed very tightly. To think that the one time that someone actually seemed to bother to give him the time of the day and it was nothing but a lie. But what was he expecting anyway? For someone to speak to an ugly, disabled, geek like him? No, the world has no place for him.

Aldrich looked down and saw the lobby of the hotel. Just one step and he would be freed from this world. There will no longer be expectations, no hopes and most importantly no pain.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to take that step.

"Wait! Are you Aldrich Killian?"

Aldrich jumped a bit and stumbled back into the rooftop. He landed on his backside and had a bit of a trouble getting back up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Aldrich felt a pair of hands helping him stand up. Once he was finally standing, the one who called him helped him brush off the dirt on his clothes before looking into his eyes and smiling guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Aldrich was speechless.

"Are you talking to me?" Aldrich asked the person in front of him

"Of course silly, it's just the two of us here." the stranger said to him with an amused smile

Aldrich tried to straighten his shirt and comb his hair just to at least look presentable to the person in front of him even if he knew that whatever he did would achieve nothing.

The person in front of him was _extraordinary_.

Blackest hair that, just like his, were up to his shoulders, green eyes that shine in the darkness of the night rivalling the impressive fireworks in the sky, full red lips that were set in a breath taking smile, an ethereal face that though androgynous was clearly male, a clearly fair skin that looked as smooth as porcelain, and a lean build that just accentuates the fact that the person's beauty rivals those of a woman's. Aldrich briefly wondered if this was how the person who wrote Snow White imagined her to be.

"Excuse me, you're Aldrich Killian right?" the stranger asked him, doubt entering the stranger's eyes at the thought of getting the wrong person.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Aldrich Killian." Aldrich said as he offered a hand to shake to the male in front of him.

The male let out a relieved sigh before smiling and taking Aldrich's hand to shake.

"Thank goodness, I don't know how humiliated I would be if I got the wrong person." The other person said with a laugh "I'm Harry Potter."

"How may I be of help Mr. Potter?" Aldrich asked Harry

"Oh I was hoping to talk to you about that think-tank of yours? AIM right?" Harry asked Aldrich

"Really? You want to learn about AIM?" Aldrich asked Harry

"I won't be asking if I didn't want to learn right?" Harry jokingly asked

"Oh sure you see AIM is-" Aldrich began to explain excitedly

"Wait!" Harry interrupted him with a laugh "Let's go somewhere else; I don't think a hotel's rooftop is the best place to be having discussions."

"Yeah! Of course!" Aldrich began to say as he approached Harry with the help of his cane.

"Would it be alright with you if we head to my room?" Harry asked Aldrich

"Sure, that would be fine with me." Aldrich excitedly agreed.

Harry smiled at him and helped Aldrich as they went to their destination.

Aldrich stared in shock at the room Harry was occupying. It was extravagant and spacious.

"It is a bit too much, isn't it?" Harry asked Aldrich shyly

"This is a very big room." Aldrich said in awe

"I'm a bit loaded and I hardly spend my money so I tend to splurge on little things." Harry explained to Aldrich "That was what I want to talk to you about. I want to know more about AIM. I've been looking at some things to place my money in and I heard you talk to Tony Stark and Maya Hansen in the elevator and it peaked my interest."

"You were there in the elevator?" Aldrich asked in shock, not remembering the other male inside the elevator

"You were a bit too focused on Mr. Stark and Ms. Hansen so I doubt it if you noticed me." Harry said to Aldrich with a smile

Aldrich felt his face heat up at the mention of Tony Stark and Maya Hansen.

"So what is AIM?" Harry asked as he gestured for Aldrich to take a seat

"Oh, we're basically a scientific think-tank." Aldrich said automatically

"And what is your goal?" Harry asked

"Well, our main goal is to research on cures for disabilities that today's knowledge holds no cure for. Like regrowing limbs, returning eyesight, all those ailments that current knowledge and technology have already given up on."

"That's a good goal to have your sights on." Harry praised Aldrich

"Yeah, I want to help people , you know, like me." Aldrich said as he tapped his leg with the cane in his hand

"How are your studies progressing?" Harry asked Aldrich

"That's the problem." Aldrich sighed "We have funds but we need more to move forward I was hoping to get someone to look into our work here today but no one looked interested in what we are aiming to do."

"I'm interested." Harry said to Aldrich

"Well, it looks like you're the only one." Aldrich said with a sad smile and a shake of his head.

Harry looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and slouching on his couch.

"Alright, let it out." Harry said

"Huh? What was that?" Aldrich asked Harry in confusion

"Let whatever got you down out, come on, I'm a good listener." Harry offered to him.

Aldrich looked at Harry's earnest eyes and sighed before giving in and telling Harry about what just happened. Maybe this was what he needed, an ear to listen to him without offering any opinion or advice, someone who would just listen.

After telling Harry his dilemmas he felt lighter, like a lot was lifted off of his shoulder.

"You don't think much of yourself, do you?" Harry asked Aldrich

"What was that?" Aldrich asked

"I mean, you've got an inferiority complex the size of America." Harry said to him "Throughout your entire story you compared yourself to Tony Stark. You would praise him then indirectly insult yourself."

"I was just telling the truth." Aldrich shrugged "We're both involved in the scientific field but he's way smarter than me, way smarter than anyone else really. And have you seen him? He's got all the ladies flocking to him and who would look at a disabled, unknown scientist like me?"

Harry looked at Aldrich in thought before seemingly coming to a decision and standing up.

"Come on, follow me." Harry said to Aldrich

Aldrich nodded in confusion and followed Harry. Aldrich's confusion only increased when he saw that Harry led him to the bed of his spacious hotel suite.

"What are we doing here?" Aldrich asked Harry

"Sit on the bed." Harry said, not answering Aldrich's question

"What?" Aldrich asked the man in front of him

"Just do it." Harry said to Aldrich

Aldrich's forehead creased in confusion as he hesitantly sat on the bed. Harry paced in front of him before coming to a stop and facing him.

"Look, don't worry about funds anymore. I'll be willing to help you and AIM out."Harry offered Aldrich

"Really!" Aldrich exclaimed "You'll help us out?"

"Sure, I admire the things you want to accomplish and I want to be a part of it." Harry explained to Aldrich "But I will help you in one condition."

"Sure what do you want?" Aldrich replied easily

"I want you to be sure of yourself." Harry said to him

"What?" Aldrich asked Harry

"I want you to think of yourself as someone who is on equal footing with everyone else, not as someone who is inferior to those around him." Harry explained

"But, but I don't know how to. Could you ask for something else? I have always been this way, ever since." Aldrich said dejectedly

"I will aid you financially. As for my request don't worry about it, I'll help you." Harry assured him

"You will?" Aldrich asked Harry

"Yeah, and we'll start right now."

Aldrich flinched in surprise when Harry was suddenly sitting on his lap. He barely was able to stop the squeak coming out of his mouth when Harry began to grind himself on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Aldrich asked a little breathlessly as Harry's actions started to affect him

"Helping you, Aldrich." Harry whispered before leaning in and placing his mouth against Aldrich's.

Aldrich was not able to stop the moan caused by the dual sensation of Harry moving on his lap and the feel of their lips against each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Aldrich asked once their lips separated "Is this a one-night stand?"

Harry chuckled and leaned in and began kissing Aldrich's neck up to his jaw.

"No Aldrich, I really want to help you." Harry said in between the kisses he was placing on Aldrich's skin.

"You're attractive Aldrich." Harry began to say as he shoved the jacket off of Aldrich and began to take off the AIM shirt Aldrich was wearing "Don't you find it weird that someone went to the rooftop just to talk to you? The moment I saw you in that elevator, I knew I had to meet you again."

Harry placed his lips on Aldrich's own once more, his hands caressing the exposed skin of the other male's chest.

"But why me?" Aldrich asked, his hands unconsciously going up to hold Harry's hips clumsily.

"Should there be a reason?" Harry asked him "I want to help you Aldrich. I will help you make AIM bigger and transform yourself into a better man."

"Can you really do that?" Aldrich asked Harry, careful to not let the hope he was feeling be known in case he got rejected once more

"That and more, Aldrich. That and more." Harry assured him

"Then please help me." Aldrich breathed out.

"Correct answer Aldrich." Harry smirked at him

"First, I want you to let go of all of that shyness, Aldrich." Harry whispered into Aldrich's ear "Don't be shy to touch me, just let all your insecurities go. I won't reject you and will stay by your side no matter what, Aldrich."

Aldrich nodded hesitantly before slowly leaning in and initiating their third kiss. Aldrich took a chance and let his tongue slip out and lick on Harry's lips. He could feel Harry's lips twitch upward at his action and opened his mouth to Aldrich.

Aldrich took the invitation and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth. This was the first time someone paid Aldrich any mind and all those nights of fantasizing about different partners came flowing out and encouraging Aldrich to do better. All those late nights fantasizing about things he wanted to do with a partner of his own, all those thoughts of pleasing and being pleased by a partner, all of them came out and made him want to do more. He knew he should stop but there is something that is telling him that he shouldn't, that this was right. It feels like a cloud was covering his mind and the only thing that matters is what was happening between Harry and him right then and there.

He allowed his tongue to taste every crevice in Harry's mouth before letting his tongue touch Harry's and coax it to go into his own mouth.

Harry moaned and allowed Aldrich to taste his very being.

They parted when the need for air was too much and Harry let his forehead touch Aldrich's.

"You're something else, Aldrich Killian. I knew there was a dominant side there somewhere." Harry offered him a small smile

"Sorry, I'm not exactly the best looking guy to be making out with." Aldrich shyly offered

"Then leave me no choice Aldrich." Harry whispered seductively to Aldrich "Dominate me and leave me no choice but to follow you, make me dependent on you."

Aldrich felt himself harden at the thought of what Harry was saying.

"You see it don't you? You see yourself forcing your cock down my throat, you see yourself pinning me to the bed and thrusting into me roughly and ruining me for other men. And you know what Aldrich, I see it too. I see it Aldrich and I want it more than you could ever know."

Aldrich felt a sudden warmth that made him snap at Harry's words. He pushed Harry out of his lap and into the floor; he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and brought his pants and underwear down. His hard cock was now exposed and was directly in front of Harry's face.

Aldrich stroked his cock before holding Harry's head and slapping his cock on Harry's face.

"Gods, you planned this didn't you?" Aldrich heard himself asking Harry, shocking even himself at his sudden forcefulness "You thought about tasting my cock and riding me all night long didn't you?"

Aldrich felt himself moan when Harry opened his mouth and tried to taste his cock every time he would slap it on Harry's face.

"Here you go Harry, I know you've been wanting this ever since you saw me on that elevator." Aldrich hissed out as he placed his cock temptingly on Harry's lips.

Harry looked into Aldrich's eyes and opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Aldrich's cock.

Aldrich was not able to contain the moan he released. This was his first sexual interaction and everything about this experience had him overly sensitive about everything that was being done to him.

Harry bobbed his head on Aldrich's lap. Taking more and more of Aldrich in his mouth and letting his tongue trace the underside of Aldrich's cock.

"Stand up." Aldrich ordered Harry when he felt himself nearing his orgasm.

Harry released Aldrich's cock with a small pop and Aldrich almost regretted asking Harry to stop when the pleasure he was feeling stopped as well.

"Strip." Aldrich tried to muster the confidence to match with his order.

Harry smiled at his effort encouragingly and began to slowly undress himself in front of Aldrich.

Aldrich felt his arousal increase as more and more of Harry's skin was bared to his eyes. He gulped nervously once Harry was fully naked and standing invitingly in front of him. Aldrich's hands were shaking from trying to maintain the confidence Harry was asking him to show when all he wanted right now was to just beg Harry to suck on his cock once more.

"Come sit on my lap." Aldrich shakily ordered the other male

Harry followed Aldrich and sat himself on Aldrich's lap; the crease of his backside rubbing deliciously against Aldrich's hardened arousal.

"I don't know what to do." Aldrich whispered unconfidently as he tried to think of what he should do next

"Just let your fantasies run wild Aldrich." Harry whispered encouragingly to Aldrich "It doesn't have to be perfect, just do whatever it is you want."

Aldrich shakily nodded before leaning in and slowly flicking his tongue on one of Harry's nipples.

"That's it." Harry sighed out as he held Aldrich's head closer to his chest

Aldrich felt good at Harry's praise and proceeded to suck on the nipple he was licking and let his other hand play with the other.

Harry was moaning loudly as Aldrich alternated between sucking and pinching his nipples.

"Please, Aldrich." Harry moaned out "Inside me, please."

Aldrich paused in his sucking and looked at Harry unsurely.

"I don't know if I can do that Harry." Aldrich said "I have a problem with one of my legs."

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work."

With those words Harry placed his foot on either side of Aldrich's legs and took hold of his partner's cock. He teasingly allowed the tip of Aldrich's cock to graze his entrance.

"Wait, shouldn't we, you know?" Aldrich said unsurely

"You're reverting to your shy self Aldrich, don't think about me. No matter what you do I will stay with you." Harry said to Aldrich "I want you to own me Aldrich. Don't think about my comforts, just think about your pleasure."

Aldrich hesitantly nodded before placing his hands on Harry's hips and helping him on sitting down and impaling himself on his hard cock.

Not a second later and Harry was already moving on top of him and was already bouncing on his lap.

Aldrich moaned and their motion caused his glasses to slant a bit.

"Talk to me, Aldrich. Prove to me and to yourself that you are way better than Tony Stark."

Aldrich felt the warmth of arousal spread through him at Harry's words and his hold on Harry's hips tightened and forced Harry to move faster on his lap.

"You're such a slut Harry. I bet you wouldn't have minded if I had my way with you on that elevator huh?" Aldrich said as he looked at the pleasure filled face of Harry "You would have liked that right Harry? If I fucked you in the elevator for everyone else to see!"

Harry was moaning loudly as Aldrich's cock hit that deep place inside of him.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this way Harry." Aldrich growled to Harry "No girl could entice you and certainly no man could satisfy you. Not even Tony Stark. Only me could have you moan like the slut that you truly are."

Harry leaned in to kiss him and Aldrich returned the kiss and swallowed every moan Harry released.

"You're such a slut letting a disabled man fuck you! I'll let them laugh at me all they want then I'll fuck you in front of them all and you better prove to them that I am way better than them, you hear me slut?!"

"Why are you giving us your money anyway? You're not paying for research are you? You're just paying for me to fuck you!"

Aldrich felt Harry tighten around him which caused him to release deep inside Harry.

The two of them stayed still as they tried to catch their breath.

"Sorry." Aldrich apologized as the after effects of their orgasm faded and the implications of everything he said came back to him.

"Don't apologize to me Aldrich." Harry said to him "I told you that I'll help you and I will not back down on that promise."

"Why are you even helping me?" Aldrich asked Harry

"Because I see myself in you." Harry answered Aldrich as he lifted his hands and caressed the disabled man's face "We're once the same Aldrich, unnoticed, unimportant, always placed in the shadows where no one could see us and I will help you get out of that shadows ."

Harry hugged Aldrich close to him and stroked the back of his head as he whispered sweet promises to Aldrich's ear.

"We'll make them see that they are wrong in pushing you away. We'll show them that you are more of a man than they could ever hope to be. They will know your name Aldrich. All of them will worship you, even Tony Stark."

Aldrich let Harry's promises take hold of him all the time not seeing the dark smirk Harry was wearing.

'_All of you will be gone from this world.' _Harry thought as he continued to ensnare the young man in his web _'You will all die instantly. I would be merciful and let your deaths be quick and painless; I swear it is just like magic.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **New fic! I was a bit unsure about this because it is a dark fic meaning there will be no goody two shoes Harry here and I'm scared that I would not be able to do it. I sort of got carried away and the one-shot that I was intending to make turned into this and I just decided to roll with it. As for suggestions regarding this fic please leave them in a review!


End file.
